Talk:Quivering Blade
Sun, the Quivering (i think) in Wajjun Bazaar used this, level 24 warrior Amh boss -Iiowyn Unfortunately the dazed effect doesn't last long at all. Otherwise, Quivering Blade blocked by guardian, then plague touch the dazed condition = gg prot monk. :Thanks to the update, those lovely guardian spamming boon prots are going to get about 6-7 seconds of Dazed. GL&HF :-) 85.71.221.70 03:07, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::don't forget ot throw in your silencing weapon, giving them a 10 second dazed. {lengtens on creation, then again on transfer,} There is no silencing sword modifier.-Onlyashadow 10:31, 22 August 2006 (CDT) :You can still swap to one for Plague Touch or Plague Sending. -- Gordon Ecker 04:02, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Quivering Blade (Item) How do I create a new page with this title, since I found a green called Quivering Blade from Sun, the Quivering. :Already at Quivering Blade (weapon). --68.142.14.33 03:08, 14 July 2006 (CDT) "*Self condition inflict skills quick reference" removed self condition inflict since you won't be dazed anymore if it is blockedJ1j2j3 06:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) usage do not use it one the am fah assassins where you cap the skill, they will just block your attack >< :Plague Touch. --NYC Elite 20:00, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Use it with a skill that makes your next attack(s) unblockable (Guiding Hands) silencing There is no silencing sword mod, and since this can not be activated without a sword, why is the note back? If I were to switch to a bow before using plague touch, it takes about 2 seconds to switch weapons, not to mention the time it takes you to react to the fact that your attack was blocked, and then the 3/4 seconds it takes to cast plague touch. you end up losing over a third of your daze time, therefore the benefit of swapping to a silencing weapon is lost. Does ANYone else agree?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 15:07, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :how does it take 2 seconds to weapon switch.....Lord of all tyria 15:16, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Try it, start attacking and then switch, theres a delay.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 17:33, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::It takes less than half a second to switch, perhaps less than a third of a second. If you do it while attacking, it's delayed till your current swing's "cooldown" is over. --Fyren 22:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::ok... so isnt that like exactly what I said?-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 01:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::"It takes about 2 seconds to switch weapons." --Fyren 03:17, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Alright, well its AT LEAST 1 second of a delay, whatever it is, it for sure doesnt look like a third of a second if you click the weapon set while attacking. Regardless, it doesnt look like it adds up to a whole lot of extra dazed time, and seems highly impractical.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 03:30, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ur all baddies that dont kno how to quickswap. if u did there would be no delay between using skills and cspacing. Silvermoon 7:21, 1 March 2010 Icon sword Too bad theres no sword that looks like the sword in the icon :(. Looks so cool imo. Jahora 00:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ------Crenalated sword? :I think it's a mix between crenellated and a Vertebreaker. Silver40596 Why is this skill so underused? Ok I just want some oppinions about this, but this is what I thought of: *+It is a 4 adrenaline Executioner's Strike (which costs 8 adrenaline normally), which should make this a great pressure skill *+It will apply the dazed condition punishing casters when being blocked *-When being blocked this attack will have to recharge for 4 seconds, meaning no adrenaline gain on this skill for 4 seconds *Dragon Slash is probably better at pressuring as it is basically a 5 adrenaline skill while also boosting the other adrenaline skills *Currently there is no silencing mod for sword (which I think sux btw as there are multiple warrior dazing skillz) so Quivering will not be all that effective Now am I missing some things? Because writing this I'd guess there should be reasons to use Quivering Blade in certain pressure builds, damage wise and condition wise Shai Meliamne 22:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :It will only apply Dazed to you. You have to transfer it to daze a caster, and even so, the daze duration is kinda short. --Shadowcrest 22:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Shadow hit the point right on the nose. But I don't feel that this skill is underused. If I am running sword, I am either using Dragon Slash or this. It all depends on the situation. If I know I am going to be blocked alot, I won't bother trying to bring this. But if I know that my attacks mostly wont be blocked, this has great damage output coupled with its adrenaline cost. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 22:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't forget that applying Daze will interrupt any spell being cast- that means taking this with Plague Touch will give you a cheap fairly fast interrupt, regardless of the duration. 22:37, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Buff Who agrees?-- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 10:44, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :That would be awesome :) --- -- (s)talkpage 10:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::That would own so much. 11:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::That would be so stupid. 11:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Shame this is elite and you cant combine it with contagion... :/ update Sucks now. W/N with Plague Touch and a Silencing mod made this a viable skill. If I'm going to hit a moving foe, I'd rather use Bull's Strike or Protector's Strike...they are Energy skills so they are ready to use when I need them. (T/ ) 03:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) You'll have to point me out when you have seen a Silencing Sword mod cuz I never did... and changing weapons = failure XD Big Bow 04:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Was thinking of Headbutt :\ Nevermind, this skill is about as crappy as always. (T/ ) 04:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, a moving opponent doesn't need to care about Daze anyway. It can only be applied by this skill when it can't interrupt anything, making the initial application worthless. And the duration is too short to do much good either. However, this is the only adrenal application of Daze besides Skull Crack. 04:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Stunning Strike (T/ ) 22:53, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Goddammit. I liked this skill as it were because it was a quick-charging adrenal sword attack. I'm guessing that some genius at ANet read the BUFF discussion right above this one and went "LOL GR8 IDEA THAR." -_- GW-Soja 10:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I evidently meant adrenal melee... :o 10:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) This skill will probably never be what it should be, but with Rush you could pressure a monk pretty well I guess. Perhaps add Hamstring and that attack skill that adds energy and adrenaline on crippled opponents and you have a nice pressure build? 00:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Nah, just add Hamstring and that skill that does AoE damage over time with little bits of fire, then you could have some pretty good hamstorm --Gimmethegepgun 00:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ...why would it be a good idea to put a 5 second condition on a moving target...its not like they're going to cast if they're moving. A-net is bad at making useful skills.Eikumbok 17:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :@ GW-Soja... how is this even related to the above section? --Shadowcrest 01:17, 13 August 2008 (UTC) So I herd people are using this on a Strength + Swordsmanship warrior for massive domages. -_- (T/ ) 15:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :What else? Tactics? :P And not many people use this afaik (Swords spike without Elites and there's more useful stuff). If you know the foe has QB, either don't kite or walk away from the war for a few seconds after getting Dazed. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was being sarcastic in that this is horrible elite so all those people are being dumb. (T/ ) 16:14, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Buff2 Concept is okay, even though daze on block would be so much more unique and cooler and more useful. Just at least increase the duration to 10sec so it actually DOES something. :How about, "If Quivering Blade criticals..." ? Because, you know, hitting a moving target is autocrit anyway. Then it may actually be useful, especially on an Assassin (?) (T/ ) 22:48, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lol @ sins with swords. --Alf's Hitman 00:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Sins don't use swords, Entropy, they use axesscythes :P --Gimmethegepgun 00:30, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Dude, 5 adren 10 second mostly guaranteed daze is hawt (T/ ) 01:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::80 damage on a single hit WITHOUT an attack skill is also hawt --Gimmethegepgun 04:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) You guys do realize that this is very usefull as a damage skill as is because it does the most dmg of any sword attack (other than coinditionals like final thrust and standing slash) for less adren than the second best non coindition dmg sword attacks (galrath and silverwing, might be another that does the same dmg as those 2, steelfang used to, might still), and causes dazed on the caster mobs that run when you start hitting them. Githyan 21:41, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Its too bad the spammability got nerfed when they changed it. Besides, Hundred Blades usually adds more damage overall.Arcdash 14:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :10s daze is overpowered. Under skilled hands in pvp, a warrior is able to perma daze the target with the current quivering blade. The reason it is not happening is that 3s KD from Bull's strike is more attune to warrior's advantage in punishing kiting as compared to daze which is only devastating to caster. Secondly placing bull's strike with quivering blade side by side is kind of overkill since bull's strike should more than suffice for punishing kiting on recharge. A better way to buff this skill is a fixed 3s daze on target not casting spells or attacking instead. 06:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC)